Baka no Youtuber
by 13erZerker
Summary: What if our beloved idiot started making videos on Youtube? Will they be popular? Will they be hated by others? Question aside, this is going to be basically Baka to Test characters making youtube channel. Some will be original idea while some is going to be parody of existing youtube channels.
1. Hideyoshi

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so be prepare for any grammar error or bad plot in this fanfiction. Oh and feel free to tell me any error so I could try to fix it in the future.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** **Baka to Test and any media mentioned, used, and** **/** **or referenced in this fanfiction does not belong to me but to their respective** **owner** **.**

* * *

Another normal day at Fumizuki Academy. Where our beloved idiots studies and make friends. And after their school ended, our idiots in class 2-F were having a conversation.

"Have you guys seen that cat playing piano?" Akihisa spoke up.

"What cat?" replied Minami.

"You know, the video of a cat playing piano on Youtube."

"Oh. That cat" said Yuuji.

"Man, that cat is talented. I wished I had a cat like that."

"Oi Akihisa. You really are an idiot, aren't you."

"What does a video is having about me being an idiot?"

"That cat is obviously fake" When that sentence ended, everyone nearby could have sworn they have a glass being shattered somewhere.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT" screamed Akihisa.

"And that video is already 9 years ago, you still watching that?"

"That is so our Akihisa-kun" Himeji spoke up.

"Not you too Himeji-san!"

Meanwhile in a seat not too far from them, Hideyoshi overheard their conversation and started taking interest in making video on Youtube.

During on his way home, our beloved bishounen was thinking about what he could make his video about.

"Acting is absolutely out of the question since it would require too much people"

"Oh! I could sing some songs and upload them. Maybe I could pick some song for aneue to sing too."

When he arrived at his home, he noticed his sister have not been back from school yet and quickly rushed to his room.

After setting up his recording station, Hideyoshi started the recording.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hideyoshi and today I am going to sing some songs"

"The first song I'm going to sing is Somewhere I Belong from Linkin Park."

Unknown to him, his sister just arrived and heard him singing.

"I had nothing to say

And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me

And I let it all out to find

That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

But all that they can see the words revealed

Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

Just stuck, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real

I wanna find something I've wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

Looking everywhere only to find

That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

What do I have but negativity

'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me

Nothing to gain, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I will never know myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed

I will never be anything till I break away from me

I will break away, I'll find myself today

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong

Somewhere I belong"

After the song ended, his sister came to his room.

"What are you doing Hideyoshi?"

"Nothing much, just recording some video. Oh aneue, you mind I asked you to join me?"

"Maybe next time."

"Aww come on. All you have to do is to say some line and I will sing the rest of the song myself."

"That's fine I guess. But what line do I have to say?"

"You just have to shout these line I put parentheses on them."

"Okay."

After that, Hideyoshi started preparing to sing in his girl voice.

"Why do you have to make yourself sound like a girl?"

"Well, the original song is a girl singing so I figured I should sound like a girl."

"Whatever."

"So the next song we are going to sing is Bring Me To Life by Evanescence."

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Bring me to life"

"Wow Hideyoshi I have no idea you can sing that well"

"Thank you aneue"

"But that was a bit too dark though with those two song you sang."

"Y-You heard me since the first song?"

"Yeah. And you are pretty good with that song too in fact. Oh I almost forgot I have to do my homework. Guess I will be going then."

"Okay. Thank you aneue."

"For what?"

"For singing with me." Hideyoshi said that as he smiled happily toward his sister.

"No need to thank me." She said as she left his room.

"And now the last song to liven things up." Hideyoshi said as he searched through his song list.

"The last song is going to be Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley."

"We're no strangers to love

You know the rules and so do I

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long

Your heart's been aching, but

You're too shy to say it

Inside, we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling

Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give, never gonna give

Never gonna give, never gonna give

We've known each other for so long

Your heart's been aching, but

You're too shy to say it

Inside, we both know what's been going on

We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"

"Well. That's it for today. Thank you so much for watching my video."

"I guess that should do the job."

He said that as he uploaded the video he just recorded on the site.

Meanwhile in Akihisa's home.

"Hmm, a new video about singing. I guess I should check it out."

* * *

Thank you for reading up to this point. This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate it if you guys leave a review for me. And don't worry this is not a one-time thing. I already have a lot of things planned in my head like Himeji doing a cooking video and etc. At first I really wanted Hideyoshi to do some rapping but I don't know much rappers beside Eminem. TT


	2. Reaction to Hideyoshi

**DISCLAIMER** **:** **Baka to Test and any media mentioned, used, and** **/** **or referenced in this fanfiction does 0not belong to me but to their respective owner** **.**

Another day for Hideyoshi at school. Waking up his sister. Eating breakfast. Going to school. That is, until Hideyoshi reached his classroom.

The first sight when he arrived at his class was Akihisa running up to him. "Hideyoshi! Did you uploaded a video on Youtube!?" asking his friend.

"Huh?" was Hideyoshi's only response.

"Don't try to hide it! I saw your video of you singing yesterday!"

"Ehhh, is that true?" Minami started taking interest in their conversation.

"It is true Minami! Here! Come take a look!" Akihisa said while taking up his phone.

Everyone surrounded Akihisa while he was opening a video.

" _Hello everyone, my name is Hideyoshi and today I am going to sing some songs_ _"_ a familiar voice spoke up causing Hideyoshi's face turned to a shade of red.

Hideyoshi's face was red throughout the whole video and when it ended Akihisa spoke up.

"See, I told you guys."

"Well, that was unexpectedly good even for Hideyoshi." Yuuji spoke up.

"Why didn't you told us you were going to do this Hideyoshi? This seems like so much fun!"

"Well, I don't want to disturb you guys into making my video."

"Then why your sister get to join in too?"

"She was just there when I was making my video."

"And what's up with that 'thank you for singing with me' thing? You made it look like you are in love with her." Minami started teasing Hideyoshi.

"What are you talking about!? I'm obviously not in love with her!" Hideyoshi replied while his face started blushing again.

"But your face tells us otherwise. Or perhaps you really are in love with her." Minami continued joking.

"Oh just shut up."

While they are having fun chatting, someone walked into the classroom.

"Ehh, what are you guys having fun about this time?" Himeji walked into the classroom asking her friend what were they doing.

"Nothing much, just chatting about Hideyoshi's uploaded video on Youtube."

"Oh about that, I just watched it this morning. The comments were pretty amusing too." said Himeji while handing her phone.

The group gathered around and started reading through the comments.

"Is that a boy or a girl? I am legit confuse."

"I sexually identify as a hideyoshi."

"YOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Heyyy, that's pretty good."

"If it's cute then it's not gay."

"People forgets the best thing about this vid that there are two of them."

The group then laughed except for Hideyoshi who looked a bit confuse.

"Well… That was… fun…"

"HAHAHA. It sure is Hideyoshi."

"Anyway, shouldn't we be getting ready for class soon." Himeji interrupted.

"You are right. We should be getting ready soon."

After the school's over, Hideyoshi was getting recognized by a lots of people left and right on his way home.

"I'm home."

"Oh you're home?" said a very familiar voice to Hideyoshi.

"Oh aneue, why are you home early today?"

"Well I want to look into something so I quickly come home."

"Good luck on that. Then I'll be preparing dinner soon."

"Now that he's gone. What kind of video should I be making."

* * *

Hi again! I'm sorry that this is too short and waiting too long because I'm a lazy bi***. And bad news, my school is starting tomorrow so I may not have enough time to write this. But good news is, each chapter of youtube video will (hopefully) be longer.


End file.
